Perder el control
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Arthur estaba punto de perder la paciencia y Alfred no ayudaba con su indiferencia hacia el ¿Cual sera la causa de esto? Tortura emocional, colapso nervioso y vouyerismo involuntaro


Perder el control

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Arthur estaba a punto de perder la paciencia ¿Por qué entre todas las personas –y naciones– del mundo, tenia que pasarle eso precisamente a el?

El problema era Alfred como siempre pero esta vez había una razón diferente de por medio, para empezar el americano no había metido la pata con los impuestos, la solución a la crisis económica o había entregado tarde su papeleo no esta vez había un tercero en discordia, alguien que –según el británico– jamás debió de haberse metido entre ellos: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Todo era culpa de Antonio, era culpa suya que el americano ya no pasase tiempo con el, era culpa suya que Alfred ya no le prestara atención, era culpa suya que siempre estuviera ocupado, era culpa suya que su relación con Alfred se hubiera ido al tacho de la basura.

_Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo eso, detestaba que su persona más querida lo hiciera a un lado._

_¿La razón de todo eso? Era él. Era España. _

Todo había comenzado hacia unos meses cuando el ibérico y Alfred se encontraron en un puesto de hamburguesas después del trabajo estaba lloviendo y mientras esperaban que la lluvia cesara habían estado charlando, bromeando, comiendo emparedados y tomando refresco, la lluvia se detuvo y se despidieron después de que el ibérico le diera una patada en las rodillas al rubio de ojos azules pero Alfred ya estaba acostumbrado a eso así que no dijo nada.

_Ese era el inicio de la tormenta._

Semanas después volvieron a verse en una reunión de la ONU, habían llegado antes que todos los demás y mientras esperaban habian estado charlando o eso fue lo que Alfred dijo cuando les preguntaron a el y a España que habían estado haciendo durante su ausencia claro que el británico no les creyó nada mas al ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del castaño.

En realidad todo había iniciado desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás cuando Alfred todavía era un niño y España y el todavía eran piratas. Arthur había hecho prisionero al hispano después de derrotar a su Armada Invencible.

El británico tenia encerrado al ibérico en una celda, lo había encadenado de pies y manos y lo había dejado ahí, semanas después Alfred descubrió la ubicación de la celda por accidente, cuando Antonio le contó a Alfred el motivo por el cual estaba encerrado en la celda este se negó a creerlo pero días después le llevo a Antonio alimentos –incluyendo los tomates que Antonio no conocía en ese tiempo– vendas y cosas para curarlo, se hicieron amigos y una noche Alfred lo ayudo a escapar de la celda.

Eso trajo consecuencias terribles: Arthur obligo a Alfred a ser uno con el cuando este se había negado a decirle donde estaba el latino y después horrorizado con lo que había hecho le había borrado la memoria ayudado por sus hadas.

Tiempo después Alfred se independizo de el y a pesar del dolor de la separación y de sus ocupaciones como naciones el lazo entre ellos no se había roto del todo.

No supo como ni cuando pero un día, Alfred dejo de pasar tiempo con el, empezó a entregar su papeleo a tiempo, a hacer ejercicio, a comer comida sana, aprendió a cocinar comida decente, a dedicar tiempo a la mecánica y hacerle arreglos a su motocicleta y a algunos aviones cuando tenia tiempo libre.

_El tiempo que solía compartir con el._

Al principio se alegro por ello pero después la preocupación empezó a afectarlo ¿Qué tendría a Alfred tan ocupado? Y eso no era lo peor: el comportamiento de Alfred hacia el había cambiado. Ya no lo molestaba como antes, ya no le decía apodos idiotas, ya no lo hacia enojar a propósito, seguía preocupándose por el pero Arthur sabia que Alfred mantenía una prudente distancia hacia su persona.

Él no entendía la razón de aquel distanciamiento por parte del americano, intento arreglarlo pero Alfred no se lo permitió, cualquier intento que tuviera de acercarse era sutilmente rechazado por el rubio de ojos azules. Cuando le pregunto a Alfred el motivo de su alejamiento, el rubio le lanzo una mirada llena de tristeza, cuyo significado no entendió y se sintió mas confundido que nunca cuando el americano dijo:

-Es mejor que no lo sepas nunca y por tu bien espero que ni siquiera intentes recordarlo

¿Qué debía no tratar de recordar? ¿Acaso había hecho enojar a su ex colonia sin darse cuenta?

Hasta que un día se entero –abruptamente– de la causa del desapego del americano hacia el. Todo comenzó una tarde de marzo, iba saliendo de una junta para discutir la próxima sede la próxima cumbre mundial sobre el calentamiento global cuando escucho un ruido en la oficina del americano.

Se acerco lentamente y observo a través de la puerta entreabierta algo que lo dejo destrozado, confundido y lleno de rabia y celos: Alfred y Antonio se besaban con furia, Alfred estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras Antonio sujetaba firmemente pero delicadamente sus muñecas impidiéndole escapar de el y aunque Alfred hubiera podido zafarse del agarre del español Arthur noto que no hubiera tenido la mínima intención de salirse de ahí.

Ahora todo tenia sentido: las ausencias de Alfred, el significado de las miradas de Antonio hacia el americano, la costumbre reciente de Alfred de comer verduras en vez de comida rápida, la razón por la que Alfred trabajaba hasta tarde los últimos meses, su ligera indiferencia hacia el, las sonrisas extrañas de Antonio mientras Alfred miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado mientras se acomodaba la ropa, el escaparse de la oficina cuando el español estaba cerca, las marcas rojas en su cuello…

"_Esto es una pesadilla"_ pensó Arthur angustiado "_Esto no puede ser verdad" "Estoy soñando y quiero despertar" "Esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras un dolor garrafal se expandía por su pecho

Quiso moverse, alejarse de ahí pero sentía las piernas paralizadas, quiso gritar pero no salió ningún sonido, solo podía observar como espectador involuntario, como actor mudo y sin participación alguna la escena que tenía enfrente.

Por mas que quisiera no podía apartar la vista del espectáculo ante sus ojos. Lágrimas silenciosas e involuntarias corrieron por sus mejillas, el pecho le dolía y le costaba respirar, repentinamente los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con Alfred empezaron a invadir su mente, sin que pudiera evitarlo o impedirlo.

_-"Algún día seré una nación grande e importante y podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos"-_había dicho de niño 

_-"Arthur, tengo miedo-_decía en las noche de tormenta cuando los truenos lo asustaban de pequeño

_-"¡Feliz cumpleaños Inglaterra!"_-decía de adolescente con un regalo en las manos

-"_Inglaterra te quiero, te quiero"-_decía emocionado cuando le daba un regalo o simplemente lo abrazaba

_-"Bienvenido a casa Inglaterra, te extrañe mucho"_-esa era su bienvenida tras una larga ausencia

_-"¿Quieres ir a comer hamburguesas conmigo Arthur?"-_solía preguntar después de las juntas

Todos esos momentos, todas las muestras de afecto…Todo se había ido para siempre. Recordó una vez que estando ebrio por poco llego a intimar con el americano.

_Estaban en la biblioteca, tras la puerta cerrada escucharon el alboroto causado por la fiesta de cumpleaños de los hermanos Italia que seguía en su apogeo._

_Arthur besaba a Alfred desesperado y este le correspondía de igual manera, pasando las manos por el cabello del británico y enlazando su lengua con la de el. No sabía en que momento había llegado a ese punto con el americano, ni como había llegado ahí, sin parar de besarlo, Arthur sentó a Alfred sobre el escritorio y le quito la chaqueta seguido de la camisa y lo recostó en el escritorio, los labios del británico bajaron al cuello del americano, llenándolo de besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos._

_-Arthur-gimió Alfred y en ese momento el británico reacciono y se detuvo asustado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-¿Pasa algo, Arthur?-pregunto Alfred _

_-Lo siento-se disculpo el británico-no puedo- añadió apenado y salió corriendo de la habitación _

Un gemido ronco y reprimido con dificultad rasgo su pecho. _Si no hubiera tenido miedo aquella vez…si le hubiera dicho antes que lo amaba…_

América yacía recostado sobre el escritorio con España sobre el lamiendo su cuello, acariciando su pecho, quitándole los pantalones…besándolo, acariciándolo, marcándolo como suyo. Alfred correspondía cada una de las caricias del español con pasión, dejándose llevar las sensaciones que el español provocaba dentro de el.

Arthur tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar, salir corriendo, golpear a España y llevarse a Alfred, intento moverse pero sentía las piernas pesadas como si estuvieran pegadas a un bloque de cemento, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, el nudo que tenia en la garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo, tenia problemas para respirar, sentía como si su corazón se hubiera roto en pedazos y estuviera cayendo al vacio.

_Dolía demasiado. No podía creer que en verdad estuviera pasando todo eso._

_España sobre América, España besando a América. España dentro de América._

Estaba a punto volverse loco. _Tenia que irse de ahí de inmediato._

El escritorio se curvaba bajo el peso de los amantes, Alfred gemía mientras Antonio se movía cada vez más rápido en su interior. Ellos estaban a punto de explotar del éxtasis y él seguía sin poder mover un musculo.

Un gemido por parte de Alfred con el nombre del ibérico impreso acompañado de un "_Te amo"_ dicho en español era el fin de aquel acto y también la señal que le regreso el movimiento a su cuerpo rígido. Se alejo en silencio de la puerta y comenzó a correr hacia la salida mientras Antonio ayudaba a Alfred a vestirse y este hacia lo mismo con el español.

Llego a su casa y se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, las lágrimas fluían incontrolables por sus mejillas, el pecho le dolía y respiraba agitado, cerró los ojos y de repente un recuerdo se apodero de su mente sin que pudiera hacer algo por impedirlo.

Era el cuatro de julio y Arthur había bebido más de la cuenta, se subió a la tarima y pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

-Quiero felicitar a Alfred por su cumpleaños-dijo sonriendo-y decirle que es que es un grandísimo idiota, oportunista, insensible y un maldito aprovechado-añadió dejando a los presentes pasmados-feliz cumpleaños América, otro año mas siendo un perfecto imbécil-dijo fríamente el británico haciéndole un gesto obsceno con la boca.

Todo el mundo estaba atónito y Arthur seguía sonriendo, Alfred estaba que no cabía de la rabia y de la vergüenza hasta que Francis y Andrés bajaron a la fuerza al británico que forcejeaba para que lo soltaran y gritaba "América idiota" mientras era arrastrado afuera.

-Así que era eso-dijo Arthur abriendo los ojos-lo siento Alfred, lo siento tanto-dijo al viento antes de quedarse dormido debido al cansancio

En sus sueños, vio a Alfred sin prenda alguna sobre el escritorio y en vez de Antonio era el quien estaba demostrándole su amor, gemían, se decían palabras de amor y Arthur no podía sentirse mas feliz en su vida hasta que todo desaparecía y se quedaba solo, asustado buscaba a Alfred y lo encontraba…_En brazos de España._

Arthur despertó sobresaltado, cubierto de sudor frio y con un problema en los pantalones, fue al baño y se ducho pensando en el americano, salió del baño, se seco, se vistió y se tumbo bocabajo en la cama llorando contra la almohada.

Sabía que no podría recuperarlo por más que lo intentara, que por más que le doliera Alfred era feliz con Antonio y que por perder el control ese cuatro de julio lo había perdido para siempre.

Fin


End file.
